


Koi Koi sama

by Koamaterasuhime



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koamaterasuhime/pseuds/Koamaterasuhime
Summary: Based on the African legend, about a teacher renowned for her red heels who violently died due to her students retaliating against her torturous abuse. Jadeite, a student at a boarding school, wanders the hallways, with just a flashlight in his hand. The other boys in his dormitory, goaded him into surviving a trip around the school, in order to initiate him into their fold. On his way, he sees a beautiful, young woman, wearing a school uniform and striking red heels; the problem is, its a boys only school and there are no female students...
Relationships: Hino Rei/Jadeite
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Koi Koi sama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CopperCrane2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperCrane2/gifts).



> A present, for one of the lovely, great mods of the Senshi&Shitennou mini bang, to show my appreciation for the hardwork they do.


End file.
